Un Deseo Por Algo Más
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: [Esta historia participa en el reto #1 "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "Que la Fuerza te Acompañe"] Todo lo que Obi-Wan había querido, había sido una tarde con té y buenos amigos, de compañía. Lo que obtuvo a cambio, fue una oportunidad de reconectarse con personas queridas, que había creído fuera de su alcance.


**"Un deseo por algo más."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Star Wars.

**Rating:** PG.

**Sinopsis:** **[Esta historia participa en el reto #1 "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "Que la Fuerza te Acompañe"**, para evitar spoilers, revelo el reto que escogí al final de la historia] Todo lo que Obi-Wan había querido, había sido una tarde con té y buenos amigos, de compañía. Lo que obtuvo a cambio, fue una oportunidad de reconectarse con personas queridas, que había creído fuera de su alcance.

**Personajes centrales/Parejas:** Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Bail Organa. Mayormente, el centro de esta historia es _amistad_, pero se pondrán encontrar implicaciones de tensión emocional, sin resolver, entre Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon y Anakin/Padmé.

**Spoilers:** De las novelas_ Jedi Apprentice_. De los Episodios I, II y III. Algunos de los cómics/cartoons/serie de tv de _Clone Wars_. Aunque, este fic se considera parte de una **Realidad Alterna al Canon**, donde muchos acontecimientos han sido modificados a mi antojo.

**Disclaimers/Créditos:** Star Wars es propiedad de Disney/Lucas Film. El título tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

_oh, te amo como un amigo_

_pero no finjamos_

_como deseo por algo—deseo por algo_

_más._

**-amy macdonald; "wish for something more." **

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Había comenzado con una simple tarde, en busca de compañía de calidad.

Tras su llegada a Coruscant, la tarde anterior, Obi-Wan había considerado buena idea, hacerle una visita a sus más leales amigos en la ciudad. Padmé había estado extasiada en aceptar su inclusión en su hogar para una reunión de té, y la mención de que Bail los acompañaría, había levantado los ánimos de Obi-Wan. Su última misión le había succionado de mucha de su vitalidad. Necesitaba ver que todavía había cosas positivas por las cuales luchar, durante tantos ataques de los Separatistas.

Preparado con una botella de sidra para Bail, y una orden de pastelillos de los que tanto Padmé adoraba, Obi-Wan había en vestido sus mejores ropas para la amena cita. Había meditado toda la mañana, restaurando sus niveles emocionales. Se había creído listo, fuerte. Se había creído estable para la reunión, a pesar de la posibilidad de encontrarse con otros fantasmas de su pasado, durante su estancia en el Templo.

Se había creído a salvo, en el apartamento de Padmé Amidala.

Había estado equivocado.

La primera señal de anomalía fue el delicado ceño arrugado de Padmé, al recibirlo. La sonrisa de Obi-Wan se congeló en su rostro, por un instante, al leer las nuevas presencias dentro de la Fuerza. Padmé no estaba sola, pero no era Bail Organa la identidad de su misteriosa compañía. Obi-Wan respiró hondo. No importaba. Estaba aquí para ver a Amidala. Nadie más le arruinaría la tarde. Obi-Wan alzó la botella de sidra y el empaque de pastelillos entre sus manos, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer. "Senadora. Tanto tiempo sin verla."

Padmé tomó el paquete entre sus delgados dedos, un destello casi infantil en su mirada, al reconocer el tipo de postres. Toda consternación se suavizó en su rostro de porcelana. "Oh, Obi-Wan. Tan considerado como siempre." Y lo abrazó, sin algún otro aviso. Obi-Wan fue recíproco ante la espontanea muestra de afecto, apretándola por un momento. Cerró sus párpados, oliendo la fragancia frutal del perfume de Padmé, y dándole un par de palmaditas a la espalda de su amiga. Padmé era tan pequeña entre la jaula de sus abrazos, que a veces, Obi-Wan sentía sus instintos paternales activarse. "Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto sano y salvo. Nos diste una gran susto."

"Espero no haberme perdido de mucho, en mi ausencia." Obi-Wan fue el primero en separarse, consciente de los ojos críticos observándolos desde la sala. "Mm. Aunque este lugar no luce tan diferente, desde la última vez que visité."

"He estado bastante ocupada en el Senado, como para preocuparme por cosas tan triviales como una remodelación." Padmé tiró de un hombro para invitarlo al recibidor. "Bail tuvo un retraso, pero llamó para asegurarnos que venía en camino." Antes de permitirle al Jedi el paso definitivo, que los llevaría a un enfrentamiento del que Obi-Wan había estado huyendo desde hacía años, Padmé colocó una mano sobre su pecho, preocupación retornando a su semblante. "Te juro que esto no es una emboscada. No sabía que Anakin vendría hoy. Muchos menos, que no vendría solo. Tienes que creerme, Obi-Wan. Acaban de llegar, minutos antes que tú."

Obi-Wan tomó la mano de Padmé entre la suya, regalándole una fracción de calma de la Fuerza, para tranquilizarla. "Te creo." Fue lo único que articuló. Se adentró a la cueva de los leones, entonces.

Anakin Skywalker fue el primero que vislumbró. De pie, mientras que Qui-Gon permanecía sentado en el sillón, tomando té. Intocable e inafectado. Skywalker había madurado bastante físicamente, desde la última vez que habían interceptado caminos. Lucía nervioso, cruzado de brazos, todo el glamour de su uniforme de cuero negro, perdiendo confianza en sí mismo. Obi-Wan estaba consciente que solía intimidar al otro Jedi, pero no comprendía el por qué. El que se debía de sentir intimidado aquí, era otro.

"Obi-Wan, hola."

Obi-Wan levantó sus cejas, ante el saludo tan directo. "Caballero Skywalker, Maestro Jinn." Se inclinó formalmente, para hacer énfasis en la muestra de etiqueta. "Buen día."

"No tenía idea de que Padmé y usted fueran tan cercanos." Anakin ignoró la sutil reprimenda, rotundamente. Su cabello había crecido en ondas rubias, tan majaderas, como su dueño. Obi-Wan endureció su postura, leyendo la amenaza comenzando a tejerse en el ambiente. "Padmé nunca lo ha mencionado antes."

"Mentiroso." La Senadora en cuestión, se unió a la escena, atravesando la sala para terminar de lado de Skywalker. Le pegó al caballero en su pecho, con ligera broma. "Te he platicado de mi amistad con Obi-Wan desde siempre, no es mi culpa que nunca me estuvieras poniendo atención, Ani."

Anakin mordió su labio inferior, en muestra de pena, atrapado en la trampa de su propia creación. Qui-Gon, por su parte, tenía sus ojos posados en Obi-Wan con una expresión neutra.

"General Kenobi." Deliberó finalmente, asintiendo su cabeza.

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros, empezando su camino hacia el sillón opuesto a su antiguo Maestro. "No necesariamente. Fue un título utilizado por sólo un periodo breve."

"Pero, no breve en importancia, Obi-Wan." Ah. Conque así de rápido, Qui-Gon entraba en terreno de familiarización. "Tu liderazgo ha sido clave. No en balde, te has ganado tu reputación como el Negociador."

No era inesperado escuchar retroalimentación positiva de parte de Qui-Gon, pero resultaba extraño, después de tantos años sin tener contacto cercano. Obi-Wan aceptó el cumplido, sin embargo, por falta de imaginación. Padmé se sentó a su lado, y le auxilió para servirse una taza de té. "Luce en buena salud, Maestro Jinn." El puesto dentro del Consejo podía no ser del agrado de Qui-Gon, pero eso no significaba que el Maestro no estuviera haciendo un buen uso de su lugar.

Para su sorpresa, Qui-Gon aventó todo resto de formalidad por la ventana, soplando por su nariz. "Oh, por favor, Obi-Wan. Estoy hecho un viejo arcaico. Eso es un hecho, sin importar cuál sea el estado de mi salud."

La sonrisa fue inevitable. "Nunca mencioné que no lo estuvieras, Qui-Gon." Aceptando la taza de la mano de Padmé, Obi-Wan respiró el aroma de la manzanilla, antes de darle el primer sorbo, cuidadosamente. "Me siento aliviado que Anakin parece haberte dado más canas que yo, por lo menos."

"Eso es debatible." Los contornos de los ojos de Qui-Gon se fruncieron, en signo de humor. Aparte de una mayor población de canas plateadas en su cuero cabelludo, una docena más de líneas de expresión, ahora tenían posesión del Maestro Jedi. Un golpe de nostalgia le robó el aliento a Obi-Wan, bruscamente, al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, desde que había tenido una conversación tan mundana con Qui-Gon. De repente, su desesperante necesidad por mantener su distancia, pareció carecer de lógica. "En algunas formas, Anakin me recuerda mucho a tu personalidad tenaz. Demasiado tenaz, tengo que admitir."

Ahora, hasta las orejas de Anakin se estiraron, al escuchar tal cosa. Desde su posición sobre el pilar de concreto, donde se encontraba recargado, el joven transmitió su propio asombro. "¿En serio, Maestro? ¿Le he recordado a Obi-Wan alguna vez?"

Inesperadamente, ahora fue el turno para que Padmé y Qui-Gon compartieran una mirada cómplice, comunicándose, sin necesidad de palabras. Picoteó la curiosidad de Obi-Wan, inevitablemente. Y Anakin retorció su entrecejo, ante el intercambio, enroscando más sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Padmé se limitó a sonreírles a sus dos amigos Caballeros, ocupándose con abrir el paquete de pastelillos.

"Claro, Anakin." Qui-Gon continuó. "En especial cuando insististe tanto en aprender esgrima de tipo Soresu. Supongo que debo agradecerte por esa nueva moda que tienen a todos los Padawans febriles por aprender, ¿eh, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon robó un pastelillo antes que todos, astuto con sus movimientos. Obi-Wan absorbió la nueva pieza de información con ojos engrandecidos, tratando de imaginar la naturaleza agresiva de Anakin envuelta en técnicas de defensa—el núcleo de la Forma III—al contrario de las técnicas de ataque del Ataru, que Qui-Gon enseñaba.

"Supongo." Obi-Wan articuló, distraído, y esperando por Bail para tomar su propia pieza de repostería. "No hice nada extraordinario, sin embargo. El conocimiento ya existía, yo solamente lo reconsideré. Después de… Naboo."

"Puede que haya deseado probarlo por un tiempo, Maestro Qui-Gon." Anakin intervino, antes de que el tema de Naboo fuera extendido, por fin, migrando de su punto lejano, para abrirse camino hacia el centro de la sala. "Admiro la utilidad de esa Forma para cuando estás enfrentándote contra pistolas láser. Pero, aun así, a final de cuentas, resultó ser demasiado pasiva para mí—Sin ofender, Obi-Wan." Brevemente, Anakin se dirigió hacia el representante principal del Soresu, ante lo último dicho, estirándose sobre la mesa para tomar un pastelillo.

"Déjame adivinar." Obi-Wan intercaló sus ojos con los de Anakin, enganchado con el reto. "Shien/Djem So es más tu estilo."

Una sonrisa, amontonada con mejillas rellenas de postre, fue su respuesta.

"Deberían practicar juntos, un día de estos."

Los cuellos de Obi-Wan y Anakin tronaron, ante el ímpetu aplicado en su giro, en dirección de Padmé. "Uh, no creo que sea buena idea."

Padmé no se dio por vencida. Levantó su mentón en desdén. "¿Por qué no?"

"Sí, Obi-Wan, ¿por qué no? ¿Temeroso por algo de variedad?"

Obi-Wan miró de Padmé, incrédulo, hacia Anakin, donde el joven tuvo el descaro de levantar una insolente ceja. Obi-Wan sacudió su cabeza, ante el doble asalto, terminando con Qui-Gon en su línea de visión.

Pero, por supuesto que, si Obi-Wan buscaba encontrar un aliado en su lado, volvió a equivocarse. "No me mires a mí, Obi-Wan. Yo estaría, más que interesado, en presenciar a mis dos antiguos Padawans enfrentarse en duelo, por más simulado que éste sea. Precisamente, por sus estilos tan radicales, verlos interactuar sería todo un espectáculo para mí." Las comisuras sus labios se ablandaron, lejos de su usual porte tenso, en una de las raras sonrisas de Qui-Gon. El gesto actuó como el golpe fatal del debate, más que lo que el Jedi dijo posteriormente. "Ambos podrían aprender mucho, uno del otro."

Oh, por la Fuerza. ¿De dónde estaban sacando ideas tan locas? Lo último que Obi-Wan deseaba, era combatir contra Anakin. Como ya estaba establecido, los dos Caballeros no eran muy compatibles, y si Obi-Wan llegara a ganarle, sabía que no lograría quitarse a Anakin de encima, con peticiones de revancha, por el resto de su existencia. No quería estar involucrado con Skywalker. No quería ver el desempeño de Qui-Gon manifestado en la esgrima de Anakin.

Obi-Wan no necesitaba _aprender_ de Anakin. Lo único que había deseado hoy, había consistido en una tarde tranquila. ¿Cómo había terminado en tal encrucijada?

Sin embargo.

Era inútil resistirse. ¿Era Qui-Gon todavía un punto de quiebre, para Obi-Wan? Absolutamente. Era su Maestro. Más que eso, era la persona en la que se había centrado la mayoría de la existencia de Obi-Wan. Después de Naboo, a pesar del alejamiento entre los dos, Qui-Gon se había convertido en una debilidad, _más_ poderosa que antes. Verlo al borde de la muerte, había roto algo irreparable dentro de Obi-Wan.

Si Qui-Gon quería una demostración… "Ya veremos." Obi-Wan sustrajo entre dientes, tomando otro sorbo de té. ¿Cuándo llegaría Bail? Ese hombre no tenía sentido de la puntualidad. Siempre era el último en llegar a las reuniones. "Un día de estos."

Si el triunfo en la expresión de Jinn podía tomarse como guía, Obi-Wan sospechaba que ese 'un día de estos', estaba por venir, más rápido de lo que Obi-Wan querría.

"Demando lugar en la primera fila." Padmé declaró, guiñando uno de sus ojos almendrados. El pastel cautivo en sus manos, fue mordido con suculento deleite. "Les estaré echando ánimos a ambos."

"Eso es trampa." Anakin roló sus ojos. "Tienes que aceptar un lado, Padmé."

"Prefiero mantenerme neutra."

"Tengo noticias para ti, Padmé: Neutro es aburrido."

Padmé rio, ante la oración tan ridícula. Obi-Wan aguantó sus propias ganas de girar sus ojos al techo. "Muy bien, Skywalker. Si así lo quieres, escojo ser porrista del Equipo Kenobi."

"¿Equipo Kenobi?" Qui-Gon escupió restos de betún, al escucharla.

Obi-Wan gruñó, antes que el rumbo de la conversación se fuera por rumbos más ridículos. "Cambio de tema. Ahora. Una locura a la vez, en la hora del té, por favor."

Pero, Qui-Gon batió un brazo para negar su propuesta. "No, no, no. Quiero escuchar más sobre este... ¿Equipo Kenobi, dices, Padmé? ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para ingresar a tal equipo?"

"Maestro." Anakin chilló. "No puede dejar el Equipo Skywalker, así nada más."

Al diablo con Bail. Obi-Wan se comió su porción de los pastelillos, aparte de la propia. Por lo menos, la azúcar procesada haría más tolerable esta demencia en reproducción. "Anakin tiene razón, Maestro. No puede cambiar equipos a su antojo."

"Creo vehemente, que el hecho de haber sido Maestro de ambos, me entrega el privilegio de escoger mi equipo."

Y ese, era nada más y nada menos, el Qui-Gon Jinn que Obi-Wan conocía. Siempre listo para doblar las reglas. No se percató de estar sonriendo en contemplación, hasta que Obi-Wan reconoció el mismo gesto aparecer en el rostro de Anakin. El muchacho estaba mirándolo, buscando por vincularse con Kenobi, a cuestas de los métodos pocos ortodoxos de su Maestro compartido. Fue la primera ocasión, donde Obi-Wan no pudo encontrar acidez en Skywalker.

"Típico, ¿cierto?" Anakin apuntó hacia Qui-Gon con su mentón, todavía de pie. "Pues, ¿sabe qué, Maestro? Creo, que como Padmé fue la de la idea, ella debería ser la dueña de los privilegios."

"Halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado, Ani." Padmé remarcó, sirviéndose más té. "Tal vez corras con más suerte cuando Bail llegue. Él siempre ha estado impresionado con tu forma de pelear, desde que unieron fuerzas en aquella misión de Alderaan."

"Si es que llega." Anakin puso en palabras, lo que había estado circulando en la mente de Obi-Wan. Por el acierto, Obi-Wan hizo un brindis con su taza hacia la dirección del otro Caballero. Anakin respondió con una cómica ovación, exprimiendo una carcajada de Amidala en el proceso. Qui-Gon movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, con más compostura, pero con buen humor reflejado en su mirada gris.

"¡Oh, déjenlo en paz!" A pesar de las risas que aún salían de sus labios, Padmé le dio un empujón a Obi-Wan. "Pobre Bail. Tiene problemas maritales en estos momentos, por eso su cabeza anda en otros planos. Por así decirlo."

"Bail ha tenido impedimentos, para llegar apropiadamente a un lugar, desde que lo conozco. Problemas maritales incluidos, o no." Obi-Wan reveló, recordando todas las ocasiones que había tenido que esperar por su amigo. "Si llegó tarde hasta para su propia boda, entonces, entiendo el origen de la problemática más reciente en la que se encuentra."

"Nunca llega tarde al Senado." Padmé salió a defensa de su compañero. "Así que, hay esperanza todavía para él, Obi-Wan. No sean duros."

"Está bien, está bien. Es un buen hombre." Obi-Wan cedió. "Un grandioso amigo."

"¿Es Bail Organa retrasado en otros... contextos, también, Obi-Wan?" Anakin preguntó, frescamente. Obi-Wan parpadeó, no comprendiendo.

No perdió de vista, como Padmé tosió disimuladamente, o como todo rastro de humor se desvaneció de Qui-Gon. "¿A qué te refieres, Anakin? ¿En otros… contextos? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

Anakin levantó y bajó sus hombros, como una ola marítima. "En la cama, me refiero."

Obi-Wan apretó su quijada. "¿Cómo podría saberlo yo?"

"Anakin, no es de tu incumbencia—" Padmé trató de interceptar, pero Anakin fue más veloz.

"¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no estuvieron involucrados románticamente, en el pasado? ¿Antes de que Organa se casara?"

Ahora sí, una explosiva carcajada saltó de su garganta. "¿Bail y yo? ¿Hablas en serio?" Aunque, a pesar de su reacción, Obi-Wan estaba al tanto de los rumores circulando su (no)existente vida social. Como las relaciones íntimas que el Jedi entablaba eran pocas, cada una de ellas era puesta bajo la lupa, aun con más razón. Obi-Wan suponía que también debían existir rumores circulando alrededor de Padmé y su persona.

"Supongo que ése es un gran no." Anakin sonrió, rascando su nuca.

"Claramente, _no_." Obi-Wan lo aseguró, con todo el énfasis posible. "No, no y no. Bail y yo, únicamente hemos sido buenos amigos. _Nada_ más." Obi-Wan tomó una servilleta para limpiar el té que se había derramado por su pantalón, todavía temblando con la fuerza de sus risas. "Qui-Gon, Padmé, ¿ustedes también creían que tal caso era real?"

"Bueno, siempre me lo pregunté." Padmé admitió, con una sonrisa sagaz. "Si hubiera resultado ser verdad, habrían hecho una pareja muy apuesta."

"¡Es un hombre casado!" Obi-Wan exclamó con escándalo.

Padmé se sonrojó ante sus perversas inclinaciones, pero continuó dándole voz a sus insólitas fantasías. "Hubiera sido romántico, de todas formas. Una aventura a escondidas, vivida en secreto por el bien de sus profesiones."

"No hay secretos en comunión con la Fuerza." Qui-Gon se reinsertó de regreso a la conversación. Una cautela más marcada, se percibió en su discurso. Algo de su cotidiana seriedad utilizada en las sesiones del Consejo, hizo acto de presencia. Desconcertó a Obi-Wan con su mercurial comportamiento. "Mantener una relación amorosa en secreto, para un Jedi, es prácticamente imposible."

"Oh." Padmé solamente agregó, gran parte de su entusiasmo apagándose, su mirada cayendo hacia su taza de té, ya frío.

Anakin fue otra historia. Durante algún punto de la conversación, el joven se había dirigido hacia uno de los ventanales de la sala, mirando hacia la populación acelerada de Coruscant. "Existen maneras. No es imposible."

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, recordando viejas leyendas que había conocido a lo largo de sus estudios. "Han existido maneras, y amores prohibidos también. No significa que hayan terminado bien. Qui-Gon tiene razón, no hay manera de esconder tan vital parte de tu ser, de la Fuerza. En un descuido, esa clase de información eventualmente se resbala, y se libera, ante la conexión que une a todo Jedi en el Templo."

"No es una buena vida, adicionalmente." Qui-Gon le dijo a la figura de Anakin, volteando hacia su dirección. "Ese tipo de secreto, terminaría comiendo a uno, vivo. Cuando dos personas realmente se aman, no deberían ocultarlo. No deberían vivir reclusos en un castillo de su propio amor. Si no puedes darle eso a tu persona amada, si no puedes ofrecerle la libertad plena de demostrarle tu pasión, entonces no deberías cometer el crimen de unirla contigo."

Oh, Sith. La neblina de placidez que había estado habitando la mente de Obi-Wan durante los divertidos intercambios, se fue disolviendo conforme las palabras de Qui-Gon fueron dando impacto. Obi-Wan observó el cuerpo tieso de Anakin, y luego, lentamente, volteó a ver a Padmé. La mujer petite se había colocado una de sus mejores máscaras, vacías de emoción. Fue como reencontrarse con uno de los maniquíes humanoides, que habían servido de reemplazos para la Reina de Naboo, durante aquella lejana misión en donde habían conocido a Anakin.

Amor prohibido.

Obi-Wan suspiró. Este par no tenía remedio. Le costaba creer que Padmé se prestara para este tipo de situación. Solía ser una persona tan profesional. ¿Desde cuándo, habían sus sentimientos hacia el joven Jedi, crecido a tal grado?

"Jedis pueden casarse entre sí." Anakin aventó la acusación, directo en la cara de su Maestro. Obi-Wan humedeció sus labios, sintiéndose como un invasor ante la confrontación. "Lo que significa que sí pueden amar, después de todo."

"Es diferente. Cuando Jedis se unen en lazo nupcial, es siempre teniendo presente que su amor vendrá en último lugar. Tu amor no puede ser prioridad a la conservación de la paz en la Galaxia, Anakin." Había cierta nota de sabiduría, ganada por índole propia, en la voz de Qui-Gon. Habló con una tristeza, que parecía ser gemela, a la que residía en la propia alma de Obi-Wan. El anhelo que se podía descifrar, cada vez que Qui-Gon pronunciaba la palabra _Amor_, fue idéntica al hambre que Obi-Wan mantenía escondida, bajo sus propias barreras etéreas.

Obi-Wan recordó a Tahl. ¿Qui-Gon todavía la extrañaba, todavía le guardaba luto? Muy posiblemente.

El rostro de Anakin no fue un caos de tinieblas, cuando éste giró su torso hacia ellos, como Obi-Wan tanto temió. El joven parecía tener mejor control de sus impulsos, de lo que le había dado crédito. "Es estúpido que los que puedan estar juntos, no lo estén. Debería tomar su propio consejo, Maestro Qui-Gon." Algo de su naturaleza necia, se filtró en la postura de Skywalker, así como en lo articulado. Sus ojos se intercalaron con los de Jinn por un instante, llegando a un acuerdo invisible. "Esa libertad debería ser aprovechada, si la tienes, en nombre de los que no la tenemos."

Maestro y Padawan hablaban, obviamente, en código. Cuando Qui-Gon asintió ante el reproche de Anakin, lo hizo con una promesa fuera del entendimiento de Obi-Wan. "A veces, hasta esa libertad no es suficiente, si la otra persona a la que se ama no está abierta a recibirla. Pero, prometo seguir mi propio sermón, Anakin."

Claro, que entonces, fue cuando sonó el timbre electrónico del apartamento de Padmé.

"Debe ser Bail." Padmé se levantó, algo de color y sabor humano, regresando a su compostura. "Y si no lo es, lo mataré."

Mientras la senadora fue a jugar a la anfitriona, Obi-Wan rascó su sien, pensativo. Qui-Gon lo estaba registrando con sus ojos, y cuando sus atenciones mutuas coincidieron, Jinn le sonrió. Obi-Wan se sintió como el objeto de una broma. "¿Qué?" Refunfuñó.

Qui-Gon rio, suavemente. "Siempre a la defensiva. Nada en particular, Obi-Wan. Solamente aprovecho la oportunidad para… apreciar el Jedi en el que te has convertido. He visto tan poco de ti, desde que te graduaste como Caballero… Solamente intento actualizar mi memoria."

A Obi-Wan no le agradó ser el prototipo para el nuevo cambio de tópico. A sus espaldas, podía escuchar a Bail pidiendo las miles de disculpas, y fueron cantos de sirenas para sus oídos. "Sí, bueno. Los dos—los tres—hemos estado ocupados, desde aquél entonces."

"Te esfumaste." Anakin se dejó caer en el sillón que albergaba a Qui-Gon, finalmente cansado de imitar a las estatuas con las que Padmé había decorado su hogar. "Las pocas veces que coincidimos durante visitas al Templo, apenas teníamos la intención de contactarte, cuando ya estabas siendo reasignado para otro viaje. ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Obi-Wan?"

La pregunta no fue hecha con malicia, pero aun así, Obi-Wan la percibió como un ataque. "Bueno, no recuerdo ningún mensaje en mi comm comunicando alguna invitación para vernos, Qui-Gon."

Bingo. Qui-Gon agachó su mentón, así como su mirada. "No estaba seguro si—"

"—y después, por si, fuera poco, me topé con el Senador Palpatine mientras hacía fila. Lo conoces, Padmé. El hombre no para. Cuando ve un par de oídos disponibles, prosigue a estamparlos con sus discursos crípticos—Oh, caballeros, buen día. Lamento tanto llegar tarde—Obi-Wan, no comiences."

"¡No dije nada!" Obi-Wan renegó por su inocencia, cruzando sus piernas con aire casual. Extendió uno de sus brazos por el respaldo del sofá, mientras el restante descansó en su regazo. "Estás imaginando cosas, Bail. Tanto smog te está afectando. Es demasiado tóxico para tus pobres pulmones aldeerianos"

"¡Fue culpa de Palpatine!"

"Oh, lo comprendo, Senador." Anakin le siguió la corriente, cruzando sus propias piernas. "En la última ocasión que me topé con Palpatine en el Senado, el hombre terminó convenciéndome para que lo acompañara a la Ópera." El Jedi se estremeció, con tan sólo recordarlo. "Fue una experiencia totalmente perturbadora." Se encogió de hombros. "No sé qué le sucedió. Solía ser una persona agradable. Solía confiar en él."

Qui-Gon arqueó sus cejas tejidas de gris. "Solías tenerlo en un pedestal desde pequeño. Me alegra saber que algunos de tus anteojos de tinte rosado hayan adquirido más transparencia con la realidad, Ani."

Bail se echó en el sofá con la gracia de un elefante, aplastando el brazo estirado de Obi-Wan, conforme se puso cómodo. Obi-Wa roló sus ojos. ¿En serio Padmé podía creer que Bail sería una buena pareja para él? ¡Era inaudito, pensarlo!

"No solamente en el ámbito personal, ha cambiado el Senador Palpatine." Padmé regresó a su asiento en solitario, ajustando la silla de diseño moderno, para cerrar el círculo. "Últimamente, sus opiniones en el Senado han estado reflejado un rotundo cambio en las definiciones de justicia y democracia."

"Su elitismo está asomando su nariz." Organa asintió, mientras socorría junto con Qui-Gon, ha desempacar más cajas de postres. "Oh, Obi-Wan, no debiste molestarte." El gigante de hombre se refirió a la botella de sidra, tomándola en sus manos con inmensa apreciación.

"Para que luego no digas que no me acuerdo de ti, bestia de hombre."

Bail sonrió, de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué tal un brindis?" Sus ojos chocolates viajaron por el par extra de invitados, luego a Padmé, para terminar de nuevo, en Obi-Wan. "Después de todo, no es una ocurrencia común que tantos Caballeros Jedis de prestigio se unan en un sólo lugar, compartiendo el mismo propósito."

Obi-Wan lamió sus labios. "¿Cuál propósito, Bail?"

"Nuevos comienzos."

-¿_Qué clase de Nuevos Comienzos_? Obi-Wan deseaba preguntar, pero su lengua se negó a funcionar. Observó a Qui-Gon aceptar una copa para el brindis, complaciente con la elección de Bail. Anakin no se quedó atrás. -¿_Y comienzos, respecto a qué? ¿De acuerdo con quién_? Silencioso, Obi-Wan sostuvo su copa respectiva, esperando a ser servido con la bebida amarillenta. No podía ser coincidencia, el tono juguetón con el que Bail había llamado su brindis. Su amigo estaba al tanto de su alejamiento con Qui-Gon, conocía parte de las razones detrás del creciente abismo. Claramente, el Senador había estado insinuando su creencia de que el abismo estaba siendo cerrado, si ambos Jedis estaban compartiendo el mismo techo.

Para su sorpresa, Obi-Wan descubrió que no deseaba corregir tal asunción.

Estando aquí, en este momento, en esta sala, rodeado de esta compañía—Obi-Wan encontró la paz, que no sabía había necesitado, desde su secuestro a manos de Asajj Ventress. Había sido dañado desde Jabiim, vulnerable, pero terco en no verlo. Terco en no aceptarlo. Había sanado físicamente, y mentalmente. Pero, emocionalmente...

-¿_Te habrá dolido_? Obi-Wan le preguntó, intangiblemente y en la privacidad de sus propias meditaciones, a su antiguo Maestro, mirándolo estirar su copa para juntarlas con las de los demás. -¿_Te habrá dolido, cuando te enteraste de mi supuesta muerte_? Obi-Wan había pensado en Qui-Gon entre horas de tortura. Había pensado en él, y en todos los arrepentimientos que había sentido. En la oscuridad de su agonía, Obi-Wan había confesado a las sombras, "Te extraño", sin sentirse culpable por su debilidad.

Las copas crearon una dulce melodía de clicks, cuando todas fueron reunidas e impactadas. Sidra se salpicó por los dedos de todos, y Padmé fue la primera en recitar el propósito del brindis.

"Por Nuevos Comienzos." Retumbó el resto del coro, algo desincronizado.

"Que viejos patrones sean rotos." Obi-Wan añadió, impulsado por la armonía que empezó a reinar por su espíritu. "Y porque nuevas maneras de triunfar sobre la desesperanza, sean creadas."

"Eso suena a algo que el Maestro Yoda diría." Anakin. Siempre el imprudente. "Excepto, con menos vueltas al asunto."

"¿Acaso no sabes el significado de la palabra respeto?"

"De acuerdo a mis lecciones, el respeto no anula el criticismo constructivo."

"Oh, por supuesto que tu Maestro no olvidaría tal enseñanza." Obi-Wan sonrió, condescendiente en su aprobación. "Pero, ¿sabes, Anakin? Usualmente, el criticismo constructivo es dirigido a la cara del criticado, sino deja de ser constructivo. ¿O Qui-Gon olvidó ese importante detalle?"

"¿Me estás retando, Obi-Wan?" Anakin fluyó con el intercambio bufón, no perdiéndose ni un paso del baile. "¿Crees que no lo haría? ¿Decirle a Yoda que procure ir al grano, más seguido, durante los reportes del Consejo?"

Por la Fuerza, el muchacho insolente lo haría. Obi-Wan podía verlo en su cabeza. "¿Qué tal si lo hacemos parte de nuestro primer reto? Si te derroto en combate, compartirás tu gran pieza de sabiduría con el Maestro Yoda frente a todos, ¿cómo suena eso?"

"No acabo de escuchar tal cosa." Qui-Gon murmuró entre sorbos de sidra. "Si preguntan, yo ni siquiera estuve aquí esta tarde."

"Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que tus enseñanza serán aplicadas al mundo real, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan disparó de vuelta, compartiendo sonrisas diabólicas con Skywalker.

"¿En combate? ¿Ustedes dos?" Bail brincó a la charla con total interés. "¿Qué me perdí?"

Así fue, como Padmé y Anakin llenaron los espacios en blanco para el beneficio de Bail, reviviendo la locura de Equipo Skywalker vs Equipo Kenobi. Obi-Wan los dejó sumergirse en la conversación, ocupándose de llevar su copa y su taza seca de té, a la cocina de Padmé. Nunca volteó hacia sus espaldas, pero siempre estuvo consciente de estar siendo seguido.

Ya era tarde. Obi-Wan tendría que anunciar su retirada dentro de poco. Mañana tenía una reunión con el Consejo, a muy temprana hora. Tenía que dar su respuesta, a la petición que Yoda y Windu le habían planteado con insistencia, desde el primer día de su regreso a Coruscant.

"Me doliste."

Obi-Wan se congeló, sus manos húmedas, cubiertas en cortinas de burbujas.

Qui-Gon prosiguió. "Me doliste, cuando dejé de sentirte en la Fuerza, Obi-Wan. Nunca dudes eso."

Lo había oído. Sith. Obi-Wan debió de haber proyectado su pregunta de más, hacia la Fuerza.

Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora que todo tenía potencial de ser resuelto… "Ni siquiera me contactaste cuando 'regresé a la vida', Qui-Gon. ¿Cómo se supone que no deba dudarlo?"

"Te visité. Mientras dormías en el Área Médica del Templo—"

"Que conveniente." Obi-Wan insertó, mientras enjuagó sus recipientes usados. "Pero, ¿quién soy yo para apuntar el dedo, ante tácticas tan cobardes? Si no hubiera sido por hoy, hubiera continuado con mis intentos de no interactuar contigo, o con Anakin. Probablemente, hasta el final de esta Guerra."

"¿Por qué?" Qui-Gon se adentró a la cocina con una precipitada velocidad. Honestamente, el Jedi se escuchaba confundido con la declaración de Obi-Wan. "¿Por qué, Obi-Wan? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, para que optaras por un exilio tan personal? Debes creerme, nunca deseé que esta distancia naciera entre nosotros, al decidir entrenar a Anakin."

"No lo vi de esa manera." Obi-Wan suspiró. Se tornó hacia Qui-Gon, dejado que el droid de uso doméstico se encargara del resto de la tarea. Secó sus manos en la superficie de sus propias ropas. "Sólo vi tu rechazo. Sólo _sentí_ tu rechazo."

"Estabas listo." Qui-Gon insistió. "Te dije la verdad, Obi-Wan. No había más, que yo pudiera enseñarte. No me necesitabas."

"… Era joven." Obi-Wan sacudió sus manos al aire para expresar su ineptitud, a la hora de explicarse. "¿Siendo sinceros? Cuales hayan sido mis razones para distanciarme de ustedes, en aquel entonces, ya no tienen mucho sentido para mí, en la actualidad. Difícilmente, puedo todavía recordarlas. En resumidas cuentas, creí que estaba dándote lo que querías, Qui-Gon: deshacerte de mí."

Completo shock, electrocutó la inmensa figura del otro Jedi, al escucharlo, de los montes de sus hombros, hasta las puntas de sus dedos convulsos. Hasta el azul índigo de sus irises, llegó a profundizarse, filoso con amargura. "Oh, Obi-Wan."

Pero, el mencionado alzó una palma, para indicar una pauta ante las inminentes protestas que quisieran salir de los labios de Qui-Gon. "Puedo ver, ahora, sin embargo—Que fue precipitado de mi parte brincar a ese punto de vista, sin alguna evidencia más sólida. Fue tremendamente inmaduro, y egocéntrico. Lo sé. Pero, al ver que tú nunca intentaste contactarme durante el transcurso de estos años, solamente funcionó para reforzar mis creencias."

Al ritmo en que las palabras habían estado haciendo eco en la cocina, Qui-Gon se había encargado de romper toda barrera física entre los dos, acercándose a su ex-Padawan lo suficiente para rozar su cuerpo, lateralmente. Se recargó contra el sink, al igual que Obi. _Deja vu_ fue inevitable, al ser recordado de la ventaja en altura que su antiguo Maestro tenía sobre él. Sin mencionar, que tanta cercanía física proviniendo de Qui-Gon, fue para Obi-Wan, como mirar directamente a los soles de Tatooine.

Lo quemó, hasta cada poro de su piel.

La Fuerza reaccionó también, tronando con estática, siempre influyendo, siempre evaluando, siempre tan intrínsecamente inyectada en el lazo que los había unido, desde su primer encuentro. Era sorprendente, tan increíble, la facilidad con la que Qui-Gon solía consumirlo, sin importar el pasar de los años.

"… Pensé que estaba dándote lo que querías, Obi-Wan: deshacerte de mí."

Obi-Wan aspiró una súbita bocanada de oxígeno.

"Entonces, ambos hemos sido unos… cabezas-duras."

El bigote de Qui-Gon se retorció con similitud a un arrastre de oruga. Obi-Wan mordió sus labios, para esconder una sonrisa, tras divisar la danza. "De tal palo, tal astilla. Yo fui quien comenzó esta serie de mal entendidos. Fui, inadvertidamente, cruel, Obi-Wan. Eso es irrevocable. Debí dedicar más contemplación al efecto que mi decisión tendría en ti. Puede que no lo haya comprendido, pero tampoco me tomé un momento para analizar el por qué. Me enfoqué demasiado en Anakin."

-_Espero y Skywalker haya valido la pena_. Un cínico susurro cruzó la mente de Kenobi. -_Espero que tu aclamado Elegido cumpla con todas tus expectativas, Qui-Gon. Lo espero vigorosamente, por tu bien_. Y por el bien de Anakin, además. Obi-Wan desconocía la forma, con la que Anakin debía de estar lidiando aquel gran peso que la Profecía simbolizaba. Pero, no debía ser fácil tener tu destino marcado, de tal manera.

El siguiente estadio de quietud, no fue libre de incomodidad. Las botas de Obi-Wan no fueron las únicas que se movieron indecisas en el suelo de mármol, inciertos ante el nuevo camino que los involucraría.

"Nunca creí que estuvieras verdaderamente muerto. Ni tampoco Anakin." Qui-Gon hizo media circunferencia con su cuerpo. Se tornó hacia Obi-Wan, manos en su cintura, creando una pose de lo más familiar. "Debes saber que Anakin estuvo a punto de ser despachado hacia Jabiin, a mis órdenes. Afortunadamente, tu escape independiente se nos adelantó."

Obi-Wan cerró sus parpados. Los presionó, por un segundo, saboreando aquella confesión tan revolucionaria. Ganó. Ganó sobre todos sus pasados constructos, donde se había albergado la idea de un Qui-Gon indiferente. Luego, levitó su atención directamente a su Maestro—todavía _su_ Maestro en corazón, y en alma. "¿Órdenes oficiales o extra-oficiales?"

Qui-Gon levantó dos dedos de su mano izquierda, su medio y anular atreviéndose a revivir un viejo gesto de afecto, al tallar delicadamente una mejilla de Obi-Wan. "Órdenes del tipo Más-Vale-Pedir-Perdón-Que-Permiso. Sabes que el Consejo no lo hubiera aprobado. Nuestras fuerzas están tan estrechas por la Galaxia, que poner atención especial a una problemática específica, hubiera sido inconsiderable para Mace y Yoda. Si estabas muerto, quería al menos que Anakin me trajera tu… cadáver."

La palabra cadáver y el eco de la caricia de Qui-Gon, amenazó a Obi-Wan con los recuerdos del cercano filo con la muerte, del otro hombre. Entre frenéticos parpadeos, la careta semi-escarlata de Darth Maul apareció como espectro, riendo con grotescos ojos dorados. "Pero, aquí estoy, Qui-Gon. No hay que gastar más saliva en el asunto. Falsas alarmas como éstas, suceden todo el tiempo."

Qui-Gon asintió, solemne, nunca retirando su enfoque del otro Caballero. Obi-Wan no rehuyó de él. Todo lo contrario. Floreció por dentro, al ser absorbido tan intensamente por su ex-catedrático. Estaba sediento por la atención, adicto.

Al final, Qui-Gon, sonrió, con una dimensión humeante, que Obi-Wan recién estaba conociendo. "Me gusta la barba." Y con ese _non sequitur_, el hombre se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, caderas ondulándose con más propósito que antes.

Obi-Wan sintió, absolutamente toda superficie de su piel, llenarse de fervor. Acarició su barba, en reacción inmediata al cumplido.

Esperó unos minutos más, antes de regresar a la sala. Atrajo a Padmé al recibidor con un jalón de su vestido, y una vez ahí, se despidió sigiloso, aprovechando que todos los demás estaban entretenidos en el balcón. Tomó el rostro de Amidala entre sus manos y besó su frente, empático. "Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes para ustedes dos. En realidad, lo desearía, Padmé."

Padmé se ocupó con regresarle su abrigo, antes de responderle. "No te preocupes por mí, viejo amigo." Y si su mirada avellana se humedeció, ambos pretendieron lo contrario. Eran expertos en hacerlo, por eso eran tan buenos amigos. Respetaban las mentiras que se decían a sí mismos, para poder avanzar hacia esta dura existencia. "Soy fuerte. Y debo ser fuerte por él, para que no sucumba ante nuestras propias tentaciones. No quiero que corra ningún riesgo, por mi culpa. No quiero destrozar su futuro, ni todos los sacrificios que Qui-Gon realizó, para poder hacer un Jedi de él…"

"No seas tan dura contigo misma, Padmé." La abrazó, dándole asilo a los temblores de sus delicados (pero, oh, tan capaces) hombros de la doncella. "… No elegimos a quien amar."

"Lo sé. Pero, sí podemos escoger qué hacer con aquél amor."

Padmé era aún más sabia que cualquier Jedi, en muchas ocasiones. Ésa era otra razón, por la cual Obi-Wan la apreciaba.

"Cuídate mucho, Obi-Wan. Esta Guerra… Se siente que está a punto de culminar, y ustedes son los que estarán entre medio de todo." Padmé hizo su propio inventario, grabando la imagen de Obi-Wan para su preservación personal. Apretó las manos del Jedi entre las suyas. "¿Has tomado una decisión?"

Obi-Wan asintió. "Aceptaré el asiento en el Consejo. Soy necesitado. Qui-Gon no puede con toda la carga del Templo, mientras todos los demás miembros están ocupados en diferentes puntos de la Galaxia." Estaban muy cerca de encontrar a Darth Tyranus, y Obi-Wan estaba consciente de que tendría que relevar a Qui-Gon en Coruscant, para que Anakin y él pudieran ser los seleccionados en capturarlo. Dooku era una deuda pendiente para Jinn, después de todo.

"Entonces, puede que no transcurra tanto tiempo la próxima ocasión, para que nos volvamos a ver." Regia como la soberana que había sido alguna vez, Padmé le otorgó su bendición con una bella sonrisa a labio cerrado. Ambos se inclinaron en mutuo respeto, y Obi-Wan dejó el hogar de Padmé, sin más demora.

Esa noche, soñó con océanos de lava. Con gritos agonizantes, vacíos de esperanza y llenos de decepción. Soñó con Darth Maul y en lo que hubiera sucedido si Qui-Gon hubiera muerto, justo en el abrigo de sus brazos. Soñó con los sollozos de Padmé Amidala, siendo una sombra de su verdadero ser, cerrando sus ojos por última vez, para nunca jamás despertar. Soñó con Tatooine. Con aquellos desolados desiertos.

Sin embargo, cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi despertó a la mañana siguiente y se levantó antes del amanecer para realizar sus katas rutinarias, no se sintió atormentado o perturbado. Únicamente, aliviado. Cuando meditó, liberó todos aquellos sueños negativos. La Fuerza los tomó y los desvaneció, restándoles importancia. Serenidad fue su recompensa, por no haber sido vencido por tan horrendas imágenes de su subconsciente.

Cuando recibió un mensaje en su comm con una invitación a desayunar, de cierto ilustre par de Jedis que parecían no hartarse de él, Obi-Wan Kenobi sintió _esperanza_.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(!)** Mi reto elegido fue: #5 - ¿_Qué hubiera pasado si Qui-Gon no hubiera muerto_?

A mi parecer, Anakin hubiera sido entrenado con la figura paternal que necesitaba (menos influencia de Palpatine). Obi-Wan fue como un hermano, y en consecuencia, una _rival_ directo. Por eso chocaban, constantemente. Qui-Gon tenía la experiencia a su favor. Además, Obi-Wan fue duro y cínico en los momentos equivocados con Anakin, debido a su propio sufrimiento y pérdida personal (en este caso, estoy contando la muerte de su Maestro como la causa). Con Qui-Gon vivo, dudo más que Anakin se hubiera rebelado tanto. Quien sabe, creo que Qui-Gon hasta hubiera liberado a Shmi, y pues, ahí va un trauma menos para Anakin. Con esa deuda hacia su Maestro, hubiera pensado dos veces, antes de casarse con Padmé. Aunque, si en verdad ésos dos se lo proponen, si veo un amorío fugaz suceder, tras bastidores.

Pero, claro, éstas sólo son teorías mías. No tomé mucho en cuenta la Profecía, y su consiguiente influencia.

**(!)** A los interesados, creo que habrá una secuela de esta historia. :)

**(!) "No elegimos a quien amar." Fue traído a ti por cortesía de Jaime Lannister.**


End file.
